powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystical Mutation
The power to undergo mutation through arcane means to have an altered physiology. Magical variation of Genetic Mutation. Not to be confused with Homo Magi Superior Physiology or Mutant Mage Physiology. Also Called *Hexer (German) Mimicry/Physiology *Magical Altered Humans *Mystically Enhanced/Mutated Physiology *Raganius (Lithuanian) Mimicry/Physiology *Strigo (Italian) Mimicry/Physiology *Witcher (English) Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user can undergo mutation to receive heightened abilities and mutated physiology through an arcane ritual or alchemical experiment that may cause the user to change drastically either physically, mentally or spiritually. The user may have received various powers depending on what kind of ritual changed them. Applications * Magical Entity/Magically Enhanced Physiology * Magic Empowerment * Mystic Empowerment Associations * Alchemy * Body Manipulation ** Body Supremacy * Curse Empowerment * Cursed Physiology * Genetic Mutation * Homo Magi Superior Physiology * Infection Empowerment * Magic * Mutant Physiology ** Mutant Mage Physiology * Mutation Manipulation * Mystical Blood * Mystical Conversion * Mystical Soul * Mythic Manipulation * Ritual Empowerment * Supernatural Traits Limitations * Users are unable to return to being normal beings with certain features that stand out and may cause others to fear them. * Some mutations may have drawbacks or weaknesses. * Mutations may strain the user. Known Users Known Objects * Sephiroth Grail (''Highschool DxD) ''via Animancy * Frostmourne (''World of Warcraft) ''via Necromancy Gallery Nagumo Hajime's Mutation 1.png|Eating the flesh of magic beasts caused Nagumo Hajime (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekaisaikyou)... Nagumo Hajime's Mutation 2.png|...to mutate into human/magic beast hybrid. Claymore.jpg|Claymores (Claymore) are half-human half-Yoma warriors created by magic. Acnologia transforming into dragon.gif|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) as a result of overusing his Dragon Slayer Magic was magically mutated into a dragon. Makonoid-ccvii.png|Makonoids (Final Fantasy VII) are former humans who were heavily mutated by exposure to concentrated Mako energy. HonE Abecover.jpg|Abe Sapian (Hellboy/B.P.R.D.) was a Victorian scientist named Langdon Everett Caul, who was transformed into an amphibious creature due to an arcane ritual involving a jelly fish-like deity. OldWitcher.jpg|Old Witcher (The Hexer) Drakon's_Assimilation.png|Drakon (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) fully assimilated with his household vessel spirit of Bael... Drakon_anime.png|...which in turn permanently mutated him into a humanoid Dragon. Household Vessel Seiryu and Kokuhyou.jpg|Seiryu and Kokuhyou (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) performed full assimilation with their household vessel spirits... Seiryu and Kokuhyou Household assimilation.jpg|...which in turn permanently mutated them into monstrous versions of Hakuryuu's Djinn Zagan and Belial. The Afflicted.jpg|The Children of The Branch (Tomboy) are humans mystically altered by a plant of eldritch origin. Those who partake of it or pass on its power are endowed with control over life, death and fate. witch Hunter Image.jpg|Both Tasha and Ryuhwan (Witch Hunter) were modified to generate and utilize magic internally. Valerie in a cardboard-1.jpg|Using the Sephiroth Grail's power of Animancy, Valerie Tepes (Highschool DxD) can induce mystical enhancements in people for Limitation Transcendence and Weakness Removal ArthasPose.jpg|Using Necromancy, the Frostmourne (World of Warcraft) induced an all-powerful curse in its wielder Arthas, transforming him into the Lich King. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Power Sources